


won’t be long (i’m almost here)

by celesstialdreams



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kairi & Sora Friendship (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Letters, Missing Scene, kairi’s letter, please god give my girl more screen time......, thats literally the entire concept of this drabble YES it gets its own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesstialdreams/pseuds/celesstialdreams
Summary: Kairi stared at the letter before her, despairing at the blankness on the page.“C’mon, Kai,” she muttered to herself, “think. You’ve written so many letters... what’s different about this one?”-Or, Kairi writes that one fateful letter.
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	won’t be long (i’m almost here)

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching kairi’s cutscenes in kh2. and I realized, we never see her write that one letter, do we?
> 
> so i took it upon myself to write a quick drabble for that.
> 
> this isn’t beta’ed because im lazy so pls point out any typos if u see them.
> 
> thank u for reading, i hope u enjoy!!
> 
> -kai
> 
> (title from Face My Fears by Utada Hikaru)

Kairi stared at the letter before her, despairing at the blankness on the page. 

“C’mon, Kai,” she muttered to herself, “think. You’ve written so many letters... what’s different about this one?”

Of course, she already knew the answer. The boy... the one she couldn’t remember, that no one could remember, but that she just _knew_ had to exist. He’d been on her mind more than usual today. She just kept thinking of him.

Maybe... that was a good place to start.

_ ’Thinking of you, wherever you are.’ _

She whispered the words aloud as she wrote them, a strange sadness filling her heart as she did so. _Wherever he was..._ She didn’t even know where he went or what happened to him, and wasn’t that awful? 

_ ‘We pray for our sorrows to end...’ _

Kairi sighed, her pen stilling on the paper. There were so many thoughts racing in her brain, the words dissipating when she tried to reach for them, visualize them, put them down in the letter. 

Hearts, why couldn’t she just remember? Their hearts were connected-they just had to be, for her to be feeling this way about a boy she couldn’t even prove she’d met-but somehow he’d drifted away.

_ ’and hope that our hearts will blend.’ _

Tears she couldn’t explain began to fill her eyes, and she roughly wiped them away with the back of her hand. Unconsciously, she wrapped her fingers around the necklace she never left home without, feeling something within her rise to an unspoken challenge.

Kairi’d waited around long enough, hadn’t she? “I won’t go to the island until I remember him,” she scoffed in a mockery of her own words. “So I just have to wait? No. I’m not gonna just sit around! I’ll figure out what happened myself, I swear it.”

_ ’Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun.’ _

With newfound vigor, she scrawled down the sentences, proclaiming her promise. Pausing, she looked up at the window, the sky outside dipping from pastel blue into a soft orange as the sun made it’s retreat to the horizon. A few stars winked into sight, and Kairi remembered a conversation she’d had so long ago.

Every star was a new world, right? But they could see her star, her home. Maybe somewhere up there in the distant galaxy she could see that boy, shining brightly like always. 

_ ‘There are many worlds, but they share the same sky-‘ _

Her grip on the silver gem hanging from her neck grew tighter, conviction in her voice as she spoke the final words.

“One sky, one destiny.”

Then, in a flash, she _remembered._

S. Sky.

_ Sora. _

**Author's Note:**

> i hardly exist on social media anymore but uhhh come see me on tumblr if u wanna hit me up with an ask or something at [celesstialdreams](https://celesstialdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
